Ignorance is Bliss
by Hango
Summary: The Guardians are dire to put and end to their greatest struggle, in one way or another. But can they overpower the one who caused their worst nightmares? Or will they get a line on, instead, that they had been deceived by people they trusted?
1. Cornelia

**Rated T for some nudity, or something like that. Please note that I'm not trying to be disrespectful towards religions, nations or races (or anything/anyone else).**

**I don't own WITCH**

**Ignorance is Bliss**

**Part 1.  
><strong>

The night shaded the vast Heatherfield Park as a dense, black drape, with only tiny gaps in its fabric allowing dim starlight to pierce through. The whole urban woodland was silent, thanks to the luxuriant foliage, which kept the racket of the still rather lively business district away, and, not to mention, reduced the noise of police sirens, which suggested that chaos had overcome the mentioned quarter of the city.

Nothing was moving in the deserted park, save some tiny, nocturnal creatures, and a small group of people sneaking towards their destination, as silently as possible. That should've been difficult, given their lack of experience in slinking, but one of them made it surprisingly easy, forcing branches of thick bushes to yield to her with mere will.

_They are right ahead! _told a voice in the head of each Guardian.

_Okay, guys, stop!_ _Hay Lin, would you please_ _become visible again? I nearly ran into you two times already…, _said a mental voice, by which they all recognized their redheaded leader.

_Oops… sorry! _the answer came, and suddenly yet another girl appeared among the other four.

_So… there's a plan, right? Tell me there's a plan! _thought one of them, a brunette, but all the others received it as a message as well. _Whenever we decide to do something crazy without a plan, it takes incredibly long. And I'm desperate to catch this evening's Desperate Housewives episode!_

_You should be desperate to catch the Knights, Irma! _answered their leader.

_So… that's the plan? We'll… capture them? _asked a blonde girl named Cornelia. _I thought we want to track them right to Nerissa… _

That was the original idea: the reason why the Guardians had sent Hay Lin, the only member of the team who could go invisible, after the fearsome Knights of Destruction, when the demons had fled from the battle with them, and, by the way, ruined half of downtown. Hay Lin had followed the Knights, only to find out they were heading here, to the very center of the dark and unwelcoming park.

_Apparently, they don't want to go back to Nerissa for the time being… But maybe Nerissa will come here! You know that saying with Buddha..._

_Well, it's actually Mohammed, Will… If the mountain will not come to Mohammed…, _a voice said, by which Cornelia recognized Taranee, the pedantic Fire Guardian.

_And what if she doesn't? _asked Cornelia, interrupting her friend.

_Okay, let's get this straight. Our first priority is to find out what the Knights are up to, and then we'll see what to do. But one thing's for sure: we won't attack until Nerissa gets here, only if worst comes to worst! _replied the redhead, and she pointed towards the clearing in front of them, currently occupied by the Knights of Destruction, with her index finger. _We have to go as close as possible, without being seen, and encircle them, to be able to attack at once from all directions. This time, we will be the ones to ambush!_

_Aw, man! There goes my show…_

_We've already discussed, what would you have to do, if it comes to a fight… Do you remember your roles? _inquired the leader, without being distracted by Irma, and all four nodded in unity, while sending positive replies through their mental link. _Great, split up, then!_ _Hay Lin, you should keep your ear open! We need all the information about their intentions!_

_Roger that! Cornelia, Taranee, this way! _told Hay Lin, emphasizing her words with a raised thumb, and she disappeared in the undergrowth.

_Cornelia!_ broadcasted the leader, before the blonde could've vanished as well. _Please, keep in mind that your task will be the most important! _

_Oh, don't worry, I'm very good at handling impossible situations, damnit! _thought Cornelia bitterly, completely forgetting that the others can hear her thoughts.

_Huh?_ _What's the matter? Is there something… _asked Will surprisedly_,_ but the Earth Guardian didn't let her finish the sentence._  
><em>

_Everything's fine, Will, don't worry! It will totally work out, I'm sure! _replied Cornelia quickly, while she felt cold sweat gathering on her forehead. _Especially if all of you will remember to concentrate on kicking their butts! No fury towards stupid parents or anxiousness about boyfriends in supposed trouble..._

_Yeah, thanks for reminding me, Corny..._

_The point is, that you must keep your emotions at bay! Our lives can depend on it!_ thought Cornelia, and she surmised that the other two Guardians around inclined their heads in acquiesence.

_I'll try! But, you know, I'm not sure if it's even possible to throw Matt out of my mind. I envy you for being so focused..._ thought Will.

_Yeah, well the only thing I can think of which could disrupt my concentration at the moment is all this talking.__ Taranee! Please, cut me off the telepathic link!  
><em>

_Uhm… _The dark skinned Fire Guardian was not so sure if that was a good idea, but since their leader didn't bother to argue with Cornelia, she fulfilled the blonde's request.

„There you go," whispered Taranee. „Now let's go after Hay Lin! Maybe… we should crouch down now; we're getting really close…"

_And that was very close as well! _thought Cornelia, wiping the sweat away from her forehead. „Yeah, right, let's dive into this stupid jungle and _ruin_ my hair!"

_Well, I guess I really am good at repressing emotions, after all. Not as if I had any other choice, but to learn to do so, _mused Cornelia, and a memory of previous week came to her mind:

* * *

><p>There was a sharp crash to be heard, when the clumsy physician let go of one of his weird instruments accidentally, and it fell on the dirty floor tile. The sound sent shivers down Cornelia's spine. It was already pretty humiliating to perch on that stupid chair, used by loads of, well… not so fortunate women before, and now, to top it all, this dumb doctor almost made her pee her panties…<p>

Well, not quite literally, given she didn't have on any undergarment at the moment.

„You can put on your clothes now, Miss…"

„H… Johansson," said Cornelia, making every effort to get down from the chair. She was not sure, though, if she had used the same fake name, when she had arrived there. Too many things had happened ever since.

The blonde walked over to the unsteady metal stand by the wall, on which she had deposited her pants and underwear. She kept an eye on the chubby physician, who was wiping his thick glasses on his white coat.

„Yes, Miss… Johansson. Sure," said the man, letting out a disgusting little chuckle of disbelief. „Well, you must be curious about the results. I don't know whether it is good news or not, but…"

Thus he told her. Cornelia didn't answer; she hid behind the portable partition standing in the corner of the room instead, with her clothes in hand, and tried to resist the urge to collapse on the stool placed there. The Earth Guardian wanted to keep her cool; no matter it was a total stranger she had to talk to, who probably wasn't so eager to learn how she felt anyway.

Cornelia tried to pull herself together, by taking a few deep breaths, and forcing her emotions in the back of her mind. She dressed, and took an envelope, which contained a significant amount of cash (though only a small portion of her savings), out of her fine leather handbag.

The blonde had never been to a clinic like this, but she knew she won't be asked too many questions here. She didn't even know the exact price of a simple examination, but was quite positive she'd brought enough.

As Cornelia came forth from the other side of the partition, she saw the doctor writing something on a small piece of paper. The usual, cold confidence had already gained dominion over her face. She coughed, to catch the man's attention.

„Thank you for your services, Dr. Prichard!" she said, handing him the envelope.

„My pleasure, dear," the man replied, taking a look at the money in the envelope, and sticking a smile, which he preserved only for rich idiots, on his face. „Thank you for your generous donation! Oh, before I forget!"

Prichard gave her the sheet he wrote on. It was a prescription, with the name of a medicine unknown to Cornelia, and some other meaningless data.

„Some pills, to handle your disorders! You should come back if you'd run out, so I can prescribe more. And make sure you'll be more… careful next time!" the physician said, while shoving the envelope greedily into his pocket.

„Uhm, thanks again!" said Cornelia, and she started to feel more and more uncomfortable at that filthy place. She had been an Earth Guardian for nearly two years, so she had gotten used to dirt. But this was a different kind of dirt. „I have to go now! Good bye!"

The girl ran off, leaving the little room, unaware that the gynecologist didn't bother to return her gesture, because he was already in search for his cigarettes beneath a thick pile of medical records, while mumbling under his breath:

„Kids today… Shame not only those gross Mexicans are starting it that soon!"

Cornelia longed for fresh air like never before… She didn't notice the battered walls, partly covered with low-quality graffitti, like she hadn't noticed them when she had arrived, frightened beyond words by the possible outcome of the examination.

Neither did the girl take note of the regular patients of the free clinic: the stinking homeless; the uneducated members of the working class, who had lost their jobs recently; not even the thin and broken women, with their always hungry children, who were crying out occasionally. Each person looked bewildered, as the tall girl with golden locks passed them by, her head lowered, in order to hide her spotless face which was pale as ivory.

So different from them — and yet so similar under her current circumstances.

Once Cornelia crossed the threshold of the exit, and walked down the pavement leading to the entrance gate, she shredded the paper the doctor had given her. There was no way she'd leave any traces of her… crime behind!

Her legs only gave in, when she was already on the street. The girl fell onto her knees, and buried her face in her hands, as if she wanted to capture her tears and drink them.

„Thank God!" Cornelia spoke out loud, not as if she had the habit of pleading to him. Facing deities on a daily basis had weakened her trust in their almightiness, but in a situation like this, words are coming automatically.

„It's over now, it's all over!" the blonde whispered to herself, in order to calm her tortured nerves. „And no one's going to learn about this! Not Mom, not Dad, not the girls… And most of all, not Caleb! Never!"

She was not pregnant. She had made a horrible mistake… but it seemed fate has favored her, and she could get away with it this time.

The girl, of course, swore on everything which was sacred to her, that she won't be unfaithful again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there! Hopefully you've found part one of this short story exciting, and not too confusing :) Maybe it's not quite clear yet, but there is a theme which kinda sorta connects the scenes… It will be clear after the next update, promise :) I'm planning to do at least one more "chapter", from Will's pov (and maybe a third one from Irma's, I'm not sure yet). <strong>

**It was kinda hard to do this, I'd re-written it a few (er, rather lots of) times, but I really wanted to do a story using the Shagon-plotline of the original cartoon (part two will focus on that). I always thought it was really good (way better than how they did in the comic book), save the quite stupid conclusion of it… **

**Also, I figured while writing that this should be connected to my CalebxWill one-shot. But I planned to write only one sentence (or so) referring to that other story, and I think I'll give you info about that part when we get there, so you don't really have to read that other story of mine :) **

**Nah, enough of rambling! Reviews are welcome, as always!**

**.**


	2. Shagon

**I don't own the original material**

**Part 2.**

Will was fighting with the nightvision goggles, which Irma had tossed over to her, for a while, before tearing them off her face, and glaring daggers at them.

"Why won't this dumb thing do its job?"

The goggles swung around in her hand on their own, and the lens stared at Will's angry countenance, as if they were frowning at her.

"Sorry, Yuriko, I didn't mean to call you dumb, not to mention a thing," Will let her breath out hopelessly.

"Well, W, don't expect a freaking miracle, I borrowed this, er… her, from a pile of toys in Chris' room," said the Water Guardian softly, before ripping the goggles out of the redhead's palms, and adjusting them to her own eyeballs.

"You brought a toy… Why am I not even a bit surprised? Won't your little brother be frantic, when he finds out, one of his playthings is gone?" murmured Will, resisting the urge to giggle. Irma looked like a gigantic fly, with her wings, grown out of her shoulder blades, and the goggles covering her orbs.

"Nah, I don't think he'll give a damn. Such things are in every second box of cereals, he'll find another in a couple of weeks," answered Irma, taking the goggles off her head, and throwing them above her shoulder carelessly. "But you were right. This thing is kinda useless!"

"Irma!" Will had to force herself, not to yell at the brunette, when the device landed among the bushes. And the thing, which had upsetted her, was not the way Irma was calling the small instrument. "What if the Knights hear that?"

While the low rustle of leaves was not particularly loud, the harsh squawking of a bird, nesting in the undergrowth, now awakened with a start, was much more disturbing.

"Oops," mumbled Irma, rubbing her neck awkwardly. "Aw, come on! They won't make a big fuss over a loud bird… will they?"

* * *

><p>Somehow, he remembered, this spot will be an ideal one for hiding, and taking care of their comrade. It appeared like a distant reminiscence of a previous existence: nevertheless, Shagon was sure, the place was secure.<p>

Actually, he had been sure, before something has begun screeching among the trees.

"What was that?" the Angel of Malice asked aloud, looking away from the massive form of Khor, but there was no one nearby to reply. The big, feral creature, the only member of the Knights of Destruction, whom Shagon was fond of, elevated his huge skull, and took a smell of the cool September air, before baying painfully.

Had Shagon any brows, he would've knitted them at the moment. He was certain he had heard something, in the vegetation surrounding the glade. Khor's painful bawl, however, drew his attention away from his well-developed paranoia.

The shaggy beast, who looked somewhat like an overgrown stuffed bear, lying there on the lawn, in a careless sprawl, was in pretty bad shape. No wonder, why: he was no Guardian, to get through a ten-storey fall, without a couple of broken appendages, and probably some internal injuries.

"Here's your stupid firewood, Shagon!" told a harassing female voice, above Shagon's head. "I don't see, why you're nursing this dirty fleabag, instead of going right back to the Mistress. I bet she could cure your pet, better than you!"

Shagon lifted his eyes, and fixed them on the approaching form of Ember, the molten demon. The grass lit up, with every step of the terrifying creature's feet, and the pile of wood in her arms was already blazing, so it altogether formed a neat campfire, without need of further ignition, after being dropped down.

"I don't like your tone. Remember, you're not to question my decisions!"

"Please. I'm sick of your decisions," replied Ember.

"Silence, Ember," told Shagon. "In the absence of the Mistress, I'm representing her authority…"

"Says who? You? Who made you leader of this group?" snarled Ember, and with her anger rising, the flames, covering her head, flared up.

Shagon didn't reply. He smiled within, and bathed, for a few seconds, in his teammate's pure hatred. While the Mistress never told them exactly, who had been meant to be her second in command, Shagon knew, the old sorceress wanted him to be the leader. And he was positive, that Ember knew as well, and the fire creature was also aware, that she can't do a damn thing about the hierarchy. In fact, this must have been the main reason for her hopeless loathing.

_Time to show that authority. The Mistress counts on me_, Shagon thought, and finally, his voice, dulled by the golden mask covering his face, was to be heard:

"Take Tridart, and search the woods nearby. I think I heard something. And keep your fire down. You're revealing our location!"

"You won't avoid this conversation, Shagon! And I'm no slave to you!"

"Ember, I thought, the Mistress gave you common sense. Please, start using your brain… or whatever you have!" told Shagon, and he stood up, towering above the fire demon. The Angel of Malice wasn't angry. He was having fun, instead, turning anger, Ember's source of power, on its own wielder. Besides, he couldn't afford to provide any success for his inferior.

"This is not over," told Ember darkly, but she did obey, and put out much of her fire, while she backed away, and begun looking for Tridart, the ice demon, who preferred to stay as far away from any warm thing as possible.

Shagon watched Ember walking away, before turning his attention back to Khor. The warm flames did the monster good, but he couldn't fall asleep, thanks to his serious, and probably painful, injuries.

As the leader of the Knights ran his thick and strong fingers through Khor's limbs, he remembered other occasions, when he helped to repair bones, and cure wounds of other critters. Memories of another lifetime… Though, his experience still happened to be enough to find the fracture in Khor's thigh. He stroked the grey fur of the creature, and tried to figure out, what to do.

Shagon used to watch an old man doing such things; someone, who knew virtually everything about both wild and domesticated animals. Shagon, himself, had never put a broken bone back in its right position.

The Mistress… she would've been able to heal Khor, with a wave of the hand. But Shagon didn't want to go back to her. He had no clue, though, why he felt this way.

"Khor," said Shagon, and while his words were intended to be reassuring, the mask distorted his voice, changing it into toneless noise. "This will hurt a bit. Are you ready?"

The creature looked at him, with bright red eyes, which seemed nearly frightened at the moment, and Khor turned his head to one side. Shagon took this as a sign of defeat.

A quick, confident motion, a howl of anguish... and that was it. Shagon felt sweat gathering behind his mask, but he had no time, not to mention means, to wipe it away. He heared his fellow Knights approaching, before he could even think about a way to immobilize the broken limb.

_That's not a problem, after all. A bit of entertainment, before getting back to business, won't hurt,_ he thought.

Tridart was taller than Ember, and also quite an impressive sight, with his wide wings and emotionless eyes, so cold, that their glare alone could freeze the inside of any living being. Instead of burning the lawn under his feet, his footsteps had frozen everything, unfortunate enough to get in his way. The two creatures, representing opposite forces of nature, had successfully destroyed most of the clearing, only by being there, and pacing around for various reasons.

"Shagon! You must summon Nerissa at once!" Tridart's ice-cold voice told.

"I'm quite busy right now, Tridart!" growled Shagon, with feigned annoyance. "And you should be busy as well! I gave you an order!"

"You don't have the knowledge to help that creature! Call Nerissa, so she can cure its wounds, and then we shall continue with our quest!"

Shagon let out a victorious little laugh at that.

"You have no idea what our… quest is. Believe me, not bothering Nerissa, unless it's incredibly necessary, is part of it."

"You are making this up! I know what the problem is," exclaimed Ember vehemently, not as if she could behave in any other way. "You are afraid, that the Mistress will punish you, because of our failure!"

Tridart's mouth creaked vilely, as his lips formed a devilish smile at Ember's words.

"And I was thinking, this desperation in you is because of the fear for your pet! Or, because of our revolting."

Shagon was reduced to silence for a second. He realized, he did let down his guard. He was afraid for Khor, and… yes, for whatever reason, he was afraid of facing the Mistress again. Distant memories of suffering filled his dead heart, while he tried to figure out how to overpower the two creatures, getting bolder than it was tolerable, without having to destroy them.

No, he was not terrified of Tridart and Ember, not at all. Because, no matter how powerful the two before him were, they were also very stupid. They were radiating such a huge amount of hatred, it was nearly touchable: way more negative emotion, than the fear Shagon was feeling. With the power of that hatred, he could destroy the other Knights easily.

But he didn't want to kill them. That would've been against Nerissa's will.

"So, why do you think we were created in the first place, you fools? Answer me!" asked Shagon, while he tried to think of a decent method, in order to crash their resistance. He, however, was distracted by some low, buzzing noise, coming from somewhere in the sky.

_What's that? The Guardians? That can't be… their wings are not that loud at all!_

"To destroy the Guardians of Kandrakar! What did you think? To play with house pets?" shouted Ember.

"You are more stupid than I thought! If Nerissa wanted to kill them, she could've just done it herself! No, we were created to carry out a much humbler task: keep the Guardians busy, and provide the opportunity for the Mistress, to fulfill her secret plans, without being disturbed by those pests."

"You pathetic liar," snorted Tridart. "If the Mistress really wanted us to do that, she would have said it. She knows, that we would do anything to please her!"

"You want to know, why did she kept this information from you? Well, maybe she wanted you, to feel yourselves special! Fearsome! Not what you really are: displacable, weak, completely incapable to overcome the Guardians!" said Shagon, almost joyfully, though he had to raise his voice, given the strange droning has become louder with every passing second.

"Yes, because you're so special, right?" growled Tridart, and he readied his axe, to strike down on Shagon.

"I wouldn't consider myself special, though I'm at least reasonable enough, not to drag Nerissa here. I'm pretty sure… What is that awful noise?" Shagon exclaimed, looking up at the clear night sky.

* * *

><p><em>I'm telling you, Will! Those helicopters are coming this way. We must do something!<em>

Will had to massage her forehead, hearing Hay Lin's message.

_We can't. Not until Nerissa…_

_Will, for god's sake! Those are most certainly police choppers. I'm not entirely surprised of it, after all the mess we left downtown, _Taranee chipped in. _We have to get the Knights! Because if the police stumbles into them, these monsters will clearly shoot on sight. People can die, Will!_

_Fine! Time for plan b, _Will finally gave in._ We'll capture them! Don't let any of them escape!_

_Got it! _told four various voices in Will's mind, and with that, the Guardian Leader emerged, and she took the big bulk, next to the slightly glowing figure of Ember, into her aim.

The chilly air around the Guardian warmed up slightly, when the first dazzles of pure energy materialized around the girl's fingertips. A second later, a bright bolt of lightning was blasted towards the Knights of Destruction.

**Huh, what will happen next? I'm excited! Are you? :) Well, yeah, this chapter begun to grow large, so I cut it in two, providing an opportunity for Shagon to shine as well :)  
>While the next part is mostly ready, I think you can expect it in a few days. Cheers :)<strong>


	3. Will

**I own nothing, I don't even believe in property :)**  
><strong>Danger! Cursing!<strong>

**Part 3.**

This lightning seemed nothing like the one he'd tasted before. That one, fueled by hatred, was like a spoonful of honey to his senses. This, on the other hand, was casted by a cold headed combatant, someone who had kept all emotions out when acting, and focused her attention solely on her goal. It was pure, raw power, but it was not one thing: deadly. In fact, it seemed a bit weaker than the Guardian Leader might have intended: while it did knock Shagon cold, but only for a few seconds.

On the edge of fainting, Shagon had to admit that this kind of force was really familiar. It was much like the power of the Mistress, yet it was dissimilar. The Mistress' power was old, wiry and dry. This one was dynamic, lively and youthful.

But it was familiar otherwise as well. Shagon had already experienced this energy on his skin, carried by the same person. Slim, tender fingers, having been intended to make a grab at his bigger hand, the same fingers, which had sent unpleasant currents of electricity in his tissues instead…

When he recovered from unconsciousness, he opened his eyes at the barely visible ground. And he couldn't move, not a jot.

* * *

><p>"Hey, hot stuff! I hate to spoil your date with Mr. Freeze… Oh, look, off your hunk goes, already!" Irma told the lava demon, and observed as a hot gust of air, carried out expertly by Taranee and Hay Lin, knocked Tridart down, and sent him rolling through the lawn, while everything froze around him. "Now, how about you try to catch me?"<p>

Thus Irma launched herself into the sky, and took a cautious look backwards to see, whether Ember was pursuing her or not. A gigantic sphere of molten, sent after her, made it clear as day, that the female Knight had taken the bait.

Irma then plunged into the foliage, where she, being much smaller than the demon, could maneuver between the boughs more easily. She really hoped, that Ember would be brainless enough to follow her there.

* * *

><p>Will watched the tied up body of Shagon with silent awe, right until the branches, guided by Cornelia, sheltered them from stars and police searchlights as well. The Earth Guardian had done an outstanding job: vines, wriggling hideously, like nervous worms, entangled the demon tightly. While his golden masked face was loose, Shagon was forced to look downwards, in order to prevent him from hurting anyone.<p>

"Put him down, you ignorant scum!" yelled the demon, referring to Khor, crying and growling in pain, also trapped by Cornelia's roots, though his words could be barely heard, because of the constant whirring of rotors. "He's injured!"

Will felt startled. She had seen Shagon going after Khor during the battle, in order to catch the monster, before it could've hit the ground. The Guardian Leader thought back then, that Shagon may fear for the life of the creature, but she waved that thought aside, being sure it was stupid. But she was not so positive that it was nonsense, anymore. She wondered, if this was something they could take advantage of.

_Yes… how about trading the wellbeing of your friend for information about my boyfriend?_

The readhead wanted to learn the whereabouts, and not to mention the condition, of Matt desperately. There was no proof that Shagon had really done harm to him, or captured him… but the boy's absence from school, his failure to answer his phone, and of course Shagon's hinting about him was quite suspicious.

Will forced these thoughts into the back of her mind, though. She knew, she'll have plenty of time to interrogate Shagon in Kandrakar. At the moment, she and her friends had urgent evacuation to accomplish.

"Okay, Corny and I will escort these three to Kandrakar. You guys," Will said, pointing at Taranee and Hay Lin ", will help Irma to bring Ember down. We'll come back, and take the last Knight as well…"

"Uh, Cornelia… I really think you should put that big bear-thing down," said Hay Lin unconfidently, and she walked to Will's side from Taranee's, who was generating heat to keep Tridart at place. "I've overheard Shagon's conversation with the other Knights, and I pretty much think he's telling the truth!"

"Are you sure?" asked Will quickly, though she had already figured that Shagon's worries weren't fake ones.

"Yes, he wanted to look after Khor, that's why the other Knights argued with him…"

"Okay," sighed Will, and she motioned to Cornelia to release the creature. The blonde shrugged, and with a wave of her hand, the roots put down Khor gently.

"Oh, and this snowman guy said something interesting!" told Hay Lin excitedly. "He said that Shagon can, er… summon Nerissa!"

Will was reaching for the Heart of Kandrakar, to create a fold in space to Kandrakar with it, but her movement came to a sudden halt.

"Is that true?" asked Will, and moved a step closer to Shagon. If the statement was valid, they still had a chance!

"And what if it's true, Will?" asked Shagon, his voice apparently tired. He was probably doing his best to break free from his living prison, but his efforts remained useless. "You really think, I would betray my Mistress if you ask nicely?"

"I don't know. Would you?" inquired Will sharply.

"I would rather die," said Shagon. "Not as if you weaklings had the guts to kill me, anyway."

"Trust me, I'll make you draw your Mistress here, monster! She has to pay for her crimes… Taranee! Turn up the heat!"

"But Will…," Taranee started to protest, with a shudder running through her body, at the thought of melting Tridart to meet his demise, but Shagon interrupted:

"Oh, please, do it! I couldn't care less about the fate of Tridart! Go on; dispose of him, if you dare!"

"Hmm… and what about this other thing… Khor, right?" told Will, and she stood beside the big, furry creature. Khor, sensing the threat, started to whine and wriggle, but, thanks to his broken limbs, he couldn't crawl away. "He's not in good shape. I don't think you want to see him in an… even worse shape."

"You're bluffing, Will! You won't hurt him!" said Shagon, but Will was only smiling thoughtfully. "I know a whole lot of things about you, including your affection for all kinds of animals… Matt was quite talkative, you know!"

Will felt the urge to scream at the demon, and fry him with her lightning, but she swallowed instead, and placed a mediocre kick on the grey beast's side, making it let out a painful howl.

"So, do you feel like getting on my nerves, asshole?" Will asked, still struggling to maintain her composure.

"Will, don't do this!" pleaded Hay Lin. "It's disgusting, to terrorize him like this…"

"But it's effective," said Cornelia, visibly struggling to keep Shagon entangled. "You blew your cover, big guy! I can feel that you're frightened."

"Yes, because he is fond of this poor thing," said Hay Lin sadly. "See, this is why it's bad to talk like this, Will! Would you really abuse the bond these two may have, and make Shagon vengeful as well, in addition to… you know, being plainly a jerk? Maybe he's our foe, but you can't manipulate him like that…"

"You know, who could manipulate Shagon more effectively?" asked Taranee, turning her head to look at the dark shape, which was supposed to be Will. "Irma!"

"Damnit, you're right," said Will, punching her open palm. "Hay Lin, go find Irma!"

"Okay. But Will… You have to promise me, you won't try anything… bad to break Shagon!" said the Asian girl.

"Gee, Hay Lin! Relax, ugly or not, I wasn't going to hurt this creature. I could never do that," told Will, and she tried to at least sound convincing.

Hay Lin smiled widely, gave a thumbs up, then she turned invisible and took off, flying fast as a rocket towards the night sky, through the hole, which Cornelia created in the thick wall of vines.

"You weren't bluffing, were you?" asked a slightly amused Cornelia.

"Don't worry, Cornelia. I don't think it will be necessary to use force," said Will, avoiding the question. "I think we just proved something important: there is something, which Shagon cares about! Right, mama's boy?"

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so proud of myself. You didn't prove anything!"

"I have eyes, Shagon, and I can see with them," told Will, and she moved as close to the tied up monster as she felt safe. "I saw how you reacted, when Khor got hurt. And it made me realize, that maybe you are not the heartless beast I thought you were, after all. Maybe just some fool, tricked by Nerissa. Like that Raytor guy and his pals were, who are now sitting in prison cells on Meridian, because they were betrayed by your Mistress. How do you know she won't do that to you, as well?"

Shagon emitted a set of small, revolting chuckles at this.

"I, and all the other Knights, owe our lives to Nerissa! She created us! Even if she stabs us in the back — be it. We are hers to command."

Will's eyes opened wider at this. It meant that Shagon and his comrades were mere tools — they were slaves, just like the Astral Drops were slaves to the Heart of Kandrakar. Only these pawns had their own personalities and emotions, but still, they couldn't express their free will… could they?

The redhead thought about her Altemere. Another example of Nerissa's evil: a puppet to her, who had rebelled and had been perished… What if Nerissa gets away? Would Shagon meet the same fate if he helps them, even if he does against his will? Are the walls of Kandrakar thick enough, to keep Nerissa from fulfilling her revenge on someone who betrayed her?

Will shook her head, in order to get rid of her troubling thoughts. This is just something they'd have to risk.

"You know, I don't think you believe in the bullshit you just said. Even if Nerissa gave you life… She forces you to do things against your wishes. This just… can't be something to yield to! What kind of life is this? I bet you want out; I can feel it."

"Not as if you were any better, waiting for the Water Guardian to mindslave me… But that's not important. You've heard me: there's no way I'm going to break," said Shagon blankly. "I will sacrifice my life to serve the Mistress, if I must. Easy come, easy go."

"No, it's not!" exclaimed Cornelia. "If you really are something… someone with feelings, you must know that it's not true! A death of a person is a terrible thing: irreparable and unforgivable!"

"I see you're into analogies, comparing our action of necessity to plain malevolence. How about this? What if Nerissa says she wants to, boom, get rid of your little pet, here," added Taranee, gesturing at the motionless body of Khor. "Are you willing to accept that, as much as your own demise?"

Silence.

"New tactic, huh? Well, you don't have to speak, nevertheless, you will do what I ask eventually," assured Will Shagon. "As soon as Hay Lin and Irma arrives, you'll have to summon Nerissa, whether you like it or not."

"I know."

"Well, then, I'm sorry I've bored you with the details…"

"I mean, I know that death is a terrible thing. And the Mistress knows that, as well," said Shagon, in a barely audible voice.

* * *

><p>Yes, Shagon was sure about that. Sometimes, when the Mistress was anxious, excited — raging —, he could read her memories like an open book. Oddly enough, seeing distant pictures from the old woman's life was no problem, but he sometimes had trouble looking back on his own past. He always found this girl, his sworn enemy, strangely familiar, and every now and then he felt completely sure how was he connected to her, but then the knowledge blurred away again, as if it was merely part of a dream.<p>

_Enough of that. I… have to figure out what to do. I can't call the Mistress… Not because I'm afraid she won't handle the situation, but I know, she wishes not to be interrupted…_

Shagon made his choice. He would avoid summoning Nerissa, even if he had to reveal things, buried deep in the Mistress' mind. Motives of her actions, which Nerissa gravely wanted to keep secret.

He refused to admit, but his decision was partly based on the worry he felt for two persons, both important to him. Two very similar women, between whom he was ready to play the role of a negotiator.

* * *

><p>"I really admire your loyalty to your Mistress, but don't be ridiculous" said Will, going in a huff. "She's a cold blooded murderer, didn't you know that?"<p>

"You're arrogant beyond words. I really am sick of you, Guardian, and I hope, that one day Khor will pick his teeth with your bones," answered Shagon casually. "I do know more about Nerissa, than you can even imagine!"

"That's very nice," told Cornelia. "But your great knowledge isn't much use to us, since you won't tell us anything."

There was a moment of silence, before Shagon has begun speaking again:

"I can tell you, why did Nerissa turn against Kandrakar."

"Save your breath, dude. We've been there," said Will, waving Shagon's efforts aside. "Nerissa had been corrupted by the Heart, so the council had taken it back. And then, she had killed Cassidy, to get the Heart back."

"You don't see the weaknesses of this story, do you?" laughed Shagon. "Nerissa was corrupted… But how? What do those filthy, bigot bastards in Kandrakar mean by 'corrupted'? And for crying out loud, do you really think that gaining ownership of a Heart is that simple?"

Will stole a glance at Cornelia, and met her sapphire eyes. The redhead knew Cornelia is thinking about the same thing. Shagon's voice was so full of hatred and pain, it was almost convincing. And he did have a point: the greatest achievement of Nerissa's dark plot, capturing the Heart of Meridian, was carried out through a set of incredibly cunning tricks. It really would've been easier to blast Elyon to ashes, once the Queen turned her back on the one she had trusted, the one, whose disguise Nerissa had worn.

"We're here! Just had to send Ember playing with the fishes in the lake. So, where's my patient?" told Irma, landing elegantly on her feet, rubbing her palms together with a vicious grin. Hay Lin followed her directly, and peeped curiously on the scene before her.

"The plan changed, Irma. I want you to ask Shagon some questions. Now, Shagon, you'll tell me everything I want to know," said Will, and her eyes seemed to shine in some eerie light, no matter all the darkness around. "Everything."


End file.
